Kane's Life of Shadows
This part of the book is about Kane, and how he faced the problems of his father and mother, and furthermore the awakening of his Sharingan. A Lovely Child Kane's father walked into the sleeping Kane's room, in attempt to wake Kane up. "Kane it's time for you to get up, me and mommy have a mission to do." Kane took the cover from over his head, and was hit with a beam of light that shined in his face. "Papa, I think I'm old enough to be able to sleep an extra 5 minutes then get on guard." Kane stated while instantly pulling the covers back over his face. "Besides, I'm the strongest in this family anyway I'd take out the whole army!" He added. Koma hit himself in the face, "Alright tough guy today I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but if you even think about being in bed any longer than thirty minutes, I'll find out and it wont be good. " Koma threated to his son as he walked out of his room, and his mother walked in. "Kane, be safe at least until I get home." She requested, but Kane didn't want to hear anything but the sound of him counting sheep. Thirty minutes later Kane was up and pressed. He ran into the kitchen, and made himself breakfast. After he finished eating he walked into his parents room, which was a mess. "What in the world happened here, looks like a whirlwind came through here . You know what! I'll clean it up for them and then head out for training." He stated aloud to himself as a commitment. A few hours later and he was done. The room was so clean, you wouldn't even be able to tell that someone had even slept in there. "Ah, now part one of my day is over how about we start part two. " Kane stated complimenting himself on what a great job he had done. Cursed Eyes to Die For Kane went to pick his kunai from his room, then he ran outside. "I really want to train somewhere else today, but mama and papa will kill me." Though then Kane came up with a good counter to what he had just said. "The can't kill me for something they don't know! Instead of training by the lake, I'll go into the forest. " Kane then instantly took off into the woods. Know Kane had to keep in mind, where he was going because he had no clue about these woods."Ok this seems like a nice place." Kane scanned the area for a nice sized boulder."Eureka! Ill take this done in one jutsu." Kane has spotted a huge boulder about twelve feet tall and very thick. Kane made a few hand seals really quickly, after making the seals, he put his fingers up to his mouth and shouted "Lightning Style Emotion Wave!" A wave of lightning traveled then destroyed the rock shattering it into pieces. For an hour and a half Kane stood in the forest destroying boulder after boulder. Though perhaps there was another person there, because after he destroyed the last boulder he heard a loud roar. Kane continued his training though the roar occurred again, and this time he spoke "Who is he who dares to enter my forest uninvited. " Kane then began to back away slowly, as doing so the beast jumped out from the trees. The beast chased Kane roaring and growling at him. Kane unaware of where he currently was, had gotten cornered. The three headed beast moved closer to Kane, and as Kane backed up he tripped, and tears began to full his eyes then pouring down his cheeks. All of a sudden Kane grew bold, with his kunai in hand he whipped his eyes and stood to his feet revealing his Sharingan. The beast noticed the difference in his eyes and still charged at him with the will to kill. Kane crossed his arms with the kunai to shield himself, and sand appeared in the form of a wall. The beast will still able to overpower the ball and come through it aiming for Kane. Kane began to strengthen his gaurd, when the sand began to form around the beast crushing him. A few seconds later Kane passed out. Walk Out Then Walk In When he woke, he was safe and sound at home. Though his mother was covered in dirt and scars. "Mom! What happened!" He asked frantically, demanding an answer. She grabbed the ice pack and placed it on his forehead. "Oh these scars, they're nothing honey. You just lay down and get some rest, and furthermore who told you to go out into the woods?" She quickly asked while both worried and attempting to change the subject. "It was dad, wasn't it?" Kane asked with disgrace. "I already know, I heard the argument before you two left. Where is he?" Kane asks as he continues to question his mother. Mei put the pack down and place her hand on Kane's forehead. "I think me and your father would be better off this way anyway. The two of us were like oil and water. We didn't work well together, and when I put that point across his mind things got physical. But its fine, you'll never have to worry about such a thing anymore." Kane wasn't shocked by the decision his mother made, but he went to question his fathers bloodline. "Mom, when I was training two very weird things happened to me. The first was, when I decided to fight back I was able to see the flow of chakra. Mind explaining where the sharingan trait comes from?" His mother looked at him, as he reminded her a bit of Koma with all the questioning. "Well hun the secret can't be kept any longer. Your father is from a clan known as the Soga. Distabt relatives of the Uchiha, much like how us; the Uzumaki are the relatives of the Senju. Like the Uchiha, the Soga are too able to awaken the sharingan. Which is why you may have awoken yours unless there is another reason I am unaware of." Kane began to tie things together as it made sense. "Though my eyes didn't scare the three headed monster, as he charged at me a wall of sand form to protect me, and even further when I moved it came to my defense again." His mother went on to explain what had went on happen, as she began to think. ''"Two powers at once? I have to do some analyzing. Buddha Ketsueki the Step Father As a few years, Mei met up with a old friend of hers named Buddha of the Ketsueki clan. After a few years of dating the two got married. Though Kane was indenial about having another man in his life so he set out on his own adventure to start his own training.